


Build Me Up Buttercup

by Leinikki



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Geralt sings, M/M, Mentions of Yennifer, and so does jaskier ofc, geralts a softie, song from 1968, they went to the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinikki/pseuds/Leinikki
Summary: A week after the dragon hunt, Geralt had finally found Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Build Me Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. I wrote this for a writing competition in my English class. I also don't own the songs used :)

It was a week after the dragon hunt and Jaskier had headed to the coast. He had thought that the fresh air and salt water would clear his head after the argument on the mountain. "I've met someone that makes me feel s-seasick. Oh what a skill t-to have. No, That's shit" His voice was cracking the whole way through it, It was difficult writing a song with a broken heart. 

"Dammit, what was it...... So why.. why do you build me up? Is that it? Should've remembered to pick up the bloody notebook Jaskier!! Stupid. So why do you build me up, Buttercup baby just to~"

"Let me down, and mess me around, and then worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will. But I love you still."

That wasn't Jaskier's voice. It was to deep and a bit to gristly to be the Bard's.

"I need you, more than anyone darling. You know that i have from the start,"

"So build me up, buttercup, don't break my heart."Jaskier finished, then turned round and was shocked by what he saw.

Geralt himself stood before the troubadour with a small smile of sorrow upon his face. He looked tired and really worn out like the last week had weighed him down, stripped him of the minimum amount of energy that he had hoarded and had left him defenceless. But the White Wolf was never defenceless. 

"H-how, what-t?"Jaskier stood up as Geralt took two big steps towards him and rested one hand on his shoulder, and the other on the side of his neck.

"Jask..i'm so sorry. Yennefer was running through my head still." The Witchers thumb started to trace circles into his neck with his thumb. "And I got a bit over my head. what I said was complete bullshit," At this, Jaskier rocked up on the balls of his feet and rested his forehead on Geralt's.

Before anything else was said, The Witcher reached into his back pocket and pulled out his notebook and handed it to him.

"Thought you'd want it."

"And that's the only reason why you are here?"

"Hm."

Geralt placed a lingering kiss to the side of the Bards head, gathering him swiftly into his arms, slightly swaying them side to side. 

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Jaskier hums, softly. 

After about 5 minutes of swaying silently, Jaskier abruptly pulled away from his lover. And he started spinning, arms out wide, with a massive smile on his face. He stopped about 5 metres away from Geralt, and started singing. 

"I've met someone that makes me feel seasick," Smiled even brighter. "Oh, what a skill to have, oh, what a skill to have. So, many skills that make him distinctive." 

Geralt smiled slightly at the sight of his Jask. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Coronacation :)


End file.
